


KurooAka Weekend 2k17

by TrashLord_007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "plot", Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kurooaka Weekend 2017, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Three days of Kuroo and Akaashi.Each chapter focuses on their relationship while exploring the themes/prompts provided by the hosts of KurooAka Weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

    KuroAka Weekend 2k17!

    Each chapter follows the relationship between Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurou and explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the hosts of KurooAka Weekend 2017!

    The event is running from August 4th to the 6th, 2017. 

    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome. 

    For this reason, I am posting this a few days early so that anyone that sees this and wants to join, can! 

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Kurooaka Weekend on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions. 

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creators can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate this adorable pairing!

    _Day One;;_ **Royals||Secrets**  
    _Day Two;;_ **Summer||Timeout**  
    _Day Three;;_ **Sacrifice||Artist Choice**

    #KuroAkaWeekend2k17!


	2. Day One;; Royals||Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One;; Royals || Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!   
> It's a continuous story and none of the chapters are SFW. Smut ahead.

    Crowds bustled into the marketplace for the annual springtime festival. Merchants from all over the continent were congregating in the heart of the capital. It was the busiest time of the year for traders and vendors. No matter the product or its origins, there was someone willing to buy it. That was one of the major perks of such a large gathering. On the flipside, the streets were beyond congested and it was impossible to get anywhere on time. 

    As such, Akaashi found himself stuck in the middle of a swarm as it traveled from stall to stall. He had spent a little too much time shopping and was now late to meet his family. While he didn't want to see them (for he knew they would just spew their regular bullshit about finding a wife and settling down), he also didn't want to deal with another one of his father's rants. They had become more common over the years as his fear of his lineage ending with Akaashi grew with every rejection his son gave to the numerous ladies that offered themselves to the raven-haired male. Akaashi didn't know how to tell the old man he had no interest in women nor in procreation. His father was wearing him down, however, and he knew he would soon have to take a bride. 

    Amidst his own thoughts and lost in a daydream, Akaashi followed the flow of the horde until it dissipated at the edge of the bazaar, down by the docks. The foul odour of fish filled his nostrils and the repugnant taste of salt saturated his palate as the waves lapped at the concrete and sloshed onto the walkway. Akaashi blinked twice, confusion creeping onto his face as he observed his surroundings. He was on the wrong side of town and several miles away from his home. This wasn't the type of neighbourhood he was used to and unease gnawed at him; a person of his standing had no place amongst the sailors and the delinquents that littered the area.

    With hurried footsteps, Akaashi darted down the darkening streets as the sun began to fall beyond the horizon. The atmosphere transformed from industrious and diligent to aloof and jovial. Men and women alike had tossed aside their fishing gear and now flooded the pubs with the insatiable need to quench their thirst.

    Akaashi gasped when two men catapulted out of one of the numerous shoddy taverns that were sprinkled throughout the district. Their fists collided with each other’s faces before they both tumbled to the ground. The unmistakable stench of alcohol wafted over to Akaashi and he groaned; the night had just begun and people were already inebriated.

    Taking two steps backward to avoid the men as they wrestled, Akaashi’s back pressed into a firm, toned chest. A musky aroma overcame him. The man behind him smelled like pine trees after a bout of rain with a dash of sweat. Akaashi shuddered; it was rare to find people with such a captivating scent even in the capital, let alone in one of the poorer districts.

    Before Akaashi could turn around, a pair of hands grasped his biceps. Warm air tickled his ear as the mystery man chuckled, his mouth hovering just mere inches from his neck, “Watch out, it gets rowdy out here after dark. I'd hate to see someone as beautiful as yourself suffer an injury.”

    The man’s voice was deep and smooth, the words flowing from his mouth like music from a cello. His tight grip on Akaashi’s arm loosened. Taking advantage of this, Akaashi squirmed out of his hold and spun around on his heels to face the man. He was a few inches taller with a similar but larger frame than Akaashi, with messy, jet black hair and an obnoxious smirk on his otherwise flawless face. Scoffing, Akaashi folded his arms across his chest as he accosted the man.

    “As you've only seen me from behind, I won't take that as a compliment.”

    “Oh? I guess that's fair,” the mystery man’s smirk grew, his voice lowering as he spoke, “I’m staring at you right now, though, and I stand by my previous statement.”

    Akaashi rolled his eyes. Walking past the undeniably handsome man, he began to trek up the winding road. It was dark now and it was difficult to observe the structure of the streets. Any wrong step could result in a tumble. He glanced away from his feet to peer up at his home on top of the hill across the city. It was bright and glistening with an abundance of lights. The distance was greater than he imagined earlier and Akaashi knew he couldn't make it home tonight, not without sunlight to help him navigate the small alleys and avoid the large ditches that littered the roads. The mystery man wasn’t wrong; it was dangerous out here at night. 

    Akaashi could hear the man following in his wake. Loud footsteps trailed behind him, their stride lazy but wide in order to keep up with his own brisk pace. Coming to a stop, he faced the man once more. His smirk was gone, replaced with an almost indiscernible frown. Narrowed, hazel eyes peered down at Akaashi. A minute passed as they stared at one another, irritation seeping onto the smaller male’s face. He tapped his foot a few times, prompting an eerie chuckle from the man with the unkempt hair and chiseled jawline. Once his laughter subsided, his signature smirk crawled across his features once more. 

    “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

    “What?”

    “That's my name. What's yours?”

    Twirling a strand of his hair between slender, delicate fingers, Akaashi sighed, “Keiji.”

    “There's an inn just around the corner, perhaps you would be interested in getting off the streets for a little while?”

    “What makes you think I'd be interested in that at all?”

    “Well, like I said earlier, it isn't safe out here. Not to mention,” Kuroo leaned forward, pushing himself into Akaashi’s personal space as his knuckles grazed the shoulder of the petite man, “you look like you need a drink.”

    “I'm definitely going to need some alcohol if I have to spend another moment with you,” Akaashi taunted. 

    “Then it's settled. Follow me if you'd please.”

    Akaashi didn't know what possessed him to follow the man. Perhaps it was his casual, obvious and crummy attempts at picking him up. Not many people had the guts to approach Akaashi with such nonchalance. His resting expression of disdain with a sprinkle of indifference was enough to avert their gazes, not to mention most people didn't wish to anger him for fear of repercussions from his parents. Kuroo, however, met him head on and didn't back down. It was a nice change.

    Or perhaps it was the fact that Kuroo’s entire essence and being screamed unabashed sensuality that encouraged Akaashi to enter a nameless inn against his better judgement. There was something enticing about the man and the way his body shifted underneath his clothing, highlighting the curves and bumps of his muscles with every step. Warmth radiated from him as he sat down at the bar and ordered some whiskey, a light blush resting on his cheeks as he downed the shot. With a single wave of his finger and a seductive gleam in his eyes, Kuroo coaxed Akaashi to his side. A burning desire overwhelmed Akaashi; it had been too long since he'd been fucked and Kuroo was delectable, the perfect candidate for a one night stand. 

    “I should have you know that I'm not a commoner and you will be hunted and persecuted should any ill befall me.”

    “Should I start calling you m’lord?”

    “Joke all you like. I'm just warning you, should the urge to maim and murder cross your mind, that you won't easily escape justice.”

    “You wound me,” Kuroo chuckled, his hand resting on his chest in mock offense before patting the chair next to him. “Come on, sit down.”

    “I'd rather skip the boring small talk and go straight to the fucking. I'm assuming you brought me here because you've rented one of their rooms?”

    “And I'm supposed to believe you're some kind of royalty?”

    “Believe whatever you want to,” Akaashi sighed, beginning to think sleeping with this man was a mistake. “But know this - my offer isn't going to stay on the table all night. You either take me to your room now or I'm leaving.”

    “I thought you needed alcohol to spend time with me,” Kuroo laughed, the sound reminiscent of an evil cackle.

    “Have a good night, Kuroo.”

    “Wait!” Kuroo jumped off his barstool and crossed the small gap between them in two large steps. He pulled Akaashi’s retreating form into his chest, resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. A purr rumbled in his chest as he bit Akaashi’s earlobe. He grinned when he felt the man writhe in his arms. Holding him closer to his body, he whispered in his ear, the sound low and sultry, “Let's go to my room.”

    Kuroo’s room was a decent size. Much smaller than what Akaashi was used to, but big considering it was built for people passing through and only spending one or two nights in the city. The important thing was that the bed was large enough for two. Akaashi didn't waste any more time examining the room. Crossing the distance to the bed, he unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it onto the floor. He could feel Kuroo watching him as he unbuckled his pants. Flashing a cheeky smile over his shoulder, he allowed the material to pool around his feet. Standing in just his underwear, Akaashi beckoned the awaiting man forward with a wink. Kuroo followed suit, discarding all of his clothes with deft, eager fingers. Akaashi licked his lips; Kuroo was _big_. Without warning, he pounced on Akaashi, pushing his smaller frame down onto the bed. 

    “What a bad boy you are, Keiji,” Kuroo growled, his thumbs tracing circles along Akaashi’s hip bones. “Jumping into bed with a complete stranger.”

    “Just hurry up already,” Akaashi groaned as rough, hungry lips explored his chest. He didn't bother to hold back his moan as Kuroo’s tongue swirled around his nipple, sucking it into his mouth. One of Kuroo’s hands traveled down to palm his clothed erection while the other remained on his hip to keep Akaashi in place. It didn't prevent the petite male from bucking into his hand, a fervent need to be fucked senseless overtaking his sanity as he gazed down at Kuroo with glossy eyes. Kuroo chuckled before he lowered himself, leaving a trail of chaste kisses along the way until his mouth found its destination. Baring his teeth, he took the last remaining piece of fabric on Akaashi’s body within his mouth and between his fingers, yanking the underwear off. His cock was hard and leaking. The sight sent Kuroo’s own arousal into overdrive.

    “Has it been awhile, Keiji? You're practically melting in my hands. You're so keen, aren't you?”

    Akaashi ignored him, a pink tinge gracing his features. He wasn't here to chitchat or indulge in foreplay or whatever else this mysterious man had in mind. He wanted to get fucked into the mattress already. Perhaps Kuroo sensed his impatience, or he was just as eager. Sucking on his fingers, he spread Akaashi’s legs and dove straight in. An elongated, strangled moan escaped Akaashi as his hands gripped the bedsheets, scrunching them between his fingers. Kuroo began to open Akaashi, adding a second finger in order to scissor and widen his asshole. 

    “How does that feel, Keiji? Enjoying yourself?” Kuroo cooed as he slid his third finger in, reveling in Akaashi’s pleasurable whimper. 

    “Just shut up already and fuck me, _Tetsurou_ ,” Akaashi whispered, grabbing a fistful of Kuroo’s wild, messy hair and pulling the man down to his face before smashing their lips together.

    “Your wish is my command, m’lord.”

    “You moron,” Akaashi snapped, though his irritation soon dissolved once Kuroo lined himself up to his entrance. Inch by inch, he pushed himself inside. Akaashi arched his back, clawing down the length of Kuroo’s back. The pain spurred him on as he pulled out to his tip before slamming back in to the hilt. He set a brutal, merciless pace. Akaashi panted beneath him, wrapping his legs around him while his heels digged into Kuroo’s ass. Yanking Kuroo down by his hair once more, Akaashi bit down on his neck. Kuroo gasped, his pleasure heightening at the sensation. Removing Akaashi’s legs from around his body, he lifted one of them over his shoulder to get a better angle before he continued his fast, intense pace. 

    “Tell me you're gonna cum soon because I don't think I can hold on for much longer,” Kuroo grunted, beads of sweat dripping down his cheeks. 

    “Pa-pathetic. I'm, ah, I'm close,” Akaashi moaned, his hand slithering between their bodies to stroke his own erection. 

    Kuroo rolled his eyes at the insult but said nothing as he pounded into the lean, gorgeous man. Akaashi’s lips were parted and his eyes hazy; Kuroo thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world, far more grand than a sky full of stars. He didn't think such a perfect man would ever grace his bed. Kuroo didn't know what he could have done to become so lucky.

    Entwining his hand with Akaashi’s, he helped stroke the man to completion. His body convulsed and shuddered as his seed spurted onto their bodies. Collecting some of Akaashi’s cum on his finger, he sucked on his digit before placing his lips on the smaller man’s. Gripping the sides of Akaashi’s jaw, he forced his mouth open and shoved his tongue inside. Akaashi squirmed beneath him, smacking his fist against his chest. Breaking the kiss with a smirk, Kuroo quickened his pace until his own orgasm washed over him. He didn't pull out, instead riding out his high with lazy thrusts. Once he was satisfied, he rolled off Akaashi and fell beside him. 

    “Disgusting,” Akaashi seethed, sliding off the bed. “You came inside me.”

    “How terribly rude of me. How dare a peasant like myself dirty such a high standing citizen? The audacity!”

    “Shut up. Is this the bathroom?”

    “Aye.” Kuroo nodded as Akaashi disappeared within the small washroom. Raising his voice in order to be heard over the now running bath, he shouted, “You might as well stay the night. I wasn't kidding about this area being dangerous.”

    Peeking his head out of the room, Akaashi scowled at Kuroo. “Whatever. Just don't get any ideas. This was a one-off thing and for all intents and purposes, it never happened.”

    “Don’t worry, m’lord, it'll be our secret.”


	3. Day Two;; Time Out||Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer||Time Out  
> NSFW. Smut.

    Kuroo gazed up at the clear blue sky. Remnants of clouds long since devoured by strong winds and overwhelming heat flittered by, becoming smaller and closer to obliteration with every passing moment. A light breeze blew through the meadow, sending ripples through the long grass. While the air was thick with humidity and raw heat beat down from the unforgiving sun, the shade offered from the numerous trees scattered along the edge of the field was enough to keep Kuroo cool. All in all, it was the perfect day to sit back and enjoy the gifts that summer brought. He began to doze off with a content smile on his face.

    Akaashi, however, didn't feel like relaxing. His nerves were fried and stress itched at the back of his mind every moment of every day. He was twenty-five now and his parents both expected him to wed within the next few years, as well as produce an heir. Just when Akaashi was willing to set aside his pride and enter a loveless marriage for the sake of his family’s name and honour, he had encountered a small problem; he had found someone he cared for. While this would have been perfect for anyone else, the person his heart grew fond of was a man. The one thing his father wanted was a grandchild, someone to pass on his legacy, and that was the one thing Kuroo couldn't provide. 

    He had never meant for his relationship with Kuroo to evolve beyond fuck buddies. In fact, it was meant to be a one night stand and yet here they were in the middle of a field canoodling. Akaashi sighed, flipping himself over to face his rugged boyfriend. Lifting his head to rest in his palm, he stared at the mysterious man. There was something about him that Akaashi couldn't resist, even though he knew their relationship would only end in disaster. Akaashi blamed that sly smirk that was always present on his lips.

    They had been seeing each other for a few years now. It had been on and off, their trysts often separated by the many months Kuroo spent at sea. Akaashi didn't mind spending time apart. He wasn't clingy and he didn't need to be around Kuroo twenty-four/seven in order to feel loved or to validate their feelings for each other. It just made the weeks they had together all the more meaningful. As such, Akaashi found himself zoning out as he gazed at his boyfriend. Moments like these felt eternal and he was grateful for the silence, though it never lasted long.

    “So how does your father feel about you dating someone as amazing as myself?” Kuroo asked, opening one hazel eye.

    “First of all, we are not dating. Secondly, you are not amazing. Third, he would despise you for many reasons.”

    “Aw, thanks sugar plum,” Kuroo laughed, the action soon turning into a yawn. 

    “Get up.”

    “Why?”

    “I have to attend the Royal Ball tonight so I can't babysit you while you take a nap in the middle of nowhere,” Akaashi said as he stood, brushing the grass off his pants and straightening his clothes.

    Kuroo pouted, “Just stay here with me instead. I'll make it worth your while.”

    “I can't, I've brushed off too many events already. They'll get suspicious.” Akaashi groaned, rubbing his temples as he shuddered, “They may even think I have a whore, though that isn't far from the truth.”

    “I'll be your whore, Keiji,” Kuroo purred. Lifting himself to his knees, he inched forward until he trapped Akaashi between his chest and a large tree trunk. Kuroo licked his lips, his signature smirk gracing his features as he began to unbuckle Akaashi’s pants. Pulling both his pants and underwear down together, Kuroo wrapped his hands around Akaashi’s length. Blowing on his tip and stroking his shaft in one hand while the other caressed his balls, Kuroo grinned at how fast Akaashi hardened. He continued to tease the slender male, licking from the hilt to the tip and leaving chaste kisses along the shaft.

    “We don't have all day, start sucking already,” Akaashi growled, his fingers entangling within Kuroo’s bedhair. 

    “So impatient, m’lord.”

    Kuroo obeyed the command, however, taking Akaashi’s entire length within his mouth and earning a groan from the now quivering man. He swirled his tongue around his shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. One of Kuroo’s hands moved behind Akaashi, pinching his tight ass before pulling him forward. Akaashi choked out a groan as Kuroo deepthroated him. Saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth when he released Akaashi from his lips with a wet pop. Running circles around his slit with his thumb, Kuroo placed kisses down his length until he reached the base and his balls. Grabbing them with his spare hand, he gave them a light squeeze before sucking one of them into his mouth. The pleasure sent a jolt throughout Akaashi’s body and he thrusted forward, knocking Kuroo back onto his ass.

    Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Kuroo snorted, “You're always too eager.”

    “Finish what you've started,” Akaashi snapped, pointing down at his cock as it leaked precum. 

    “As you wish, m’lord, just try not to knock me out this time.”

    Kuroo licked, nipped, and sucked all the right places at the right times. He stroked his erection, leaving love bites on Akaashi’s thighs to get him back into the zone. Making his way back to his cock, he used his hand on the bottom half and took the rest in his mouth. When he grew bored of that, he began to massage his ass before deepthroating Akaashi once more. The stimulation made Akaashi a moaning mess. 

    With one hand on his shoulder to steady himself, Akaashi entangled his free hand within Kuroo’s hair. Holding Kuroo in place, he bucked his hips and fucked his face until he reached his peak. Using all of his remaining energy, he waited until he was finished cumming before collapsing into Kuroo’s awaiting arms. 

    “Would you like me to carry you home, m’lord?”

    “I’m not a child!”

    “You sure act like it sometimes.”

    “Just shut up and let's go. We have a ball to attend.”

    After fixing their attire, Kuroo carried Akaashi to the gates of his home on top of the hill that overlooked the entire capital. To call it a house would be a gross understatement, as would the use of the word ‘mansion’. His home was in fact the royal castle and it housed hundreds of people. The only ones being worthy of note, of course, were the royal family. Akaashi’s family, to be precise. Kuroo only learned of his royal lineage as the heir to the throne after a year of secret hookups. It was at this point that Kuroo felt more comfortable informing him of his own somewhat shady career. To his surprise, Akaashi didn't care.

    Standing on his own two feet, Akaashi ushered him past the guards and onto the property. Guests were already filing in and the sound of laughter and chatter could be heard from every direction. They took a back entrance to avoid any unwanted conversation. Akaashi made a snide remark about how out of place Kuroo looked, which sparked a series of lighthearted jabs between the two until they reached Akaashi’s room. They each threw on a new set of clothes, ones that were fresh and didn't smell like sex, before heading down to the grand hall to participate in the festivities. Akaashi only needed to be seen in attendance for an hour at most and then he could slink off to the inn Kuroo was spending his shore leave at.

    To Akaashi’s dismay, his parents caught sight of him long before his hour was up. Strolling across the room, they stood beside their son while shooting Kuroo curious glances. Even though he was wearing his best formal attire, his hair was its usual mess. He didn't look like he belonged. Akaashi sighed. He couldn't help but think it was a mistake to bring Kuroo here. 

    It was his mother who spoke first, “Keiji! It's great that you could make it.”

    “It's the least he could do, considering he's apart of this family.”

    “Oh, be quiet, dear! He's young and it's the middle of summer! He deserves to have some fun and these balls are such a drag!”

    His father clicked his tongue, “Anyway, who is your acquaintance? It's so rare to see you with anyone, you can understand our curiosity.”

    “This is my, uh, friend, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

    “It's an honour to meet you both. Please pardon my intrusion,” Kuroo grinned before bowing.

    “It’s very nice to meet you, young lad! What is it that you do? How did you two meet? How long have you known each other?” His father jumped into the questions, cautious but intrigued by this person Akaashi claimed as a friend but had never mentioned before.

    “I work with the North Wind Trading Company.” 

    “The North Wind- Isn't that the smuggling group?” Akaashi’s father gasped, taking a step back.

    Kuroo snickered as Akaashi slapped his hand against his forehead and emitted a loud groan. He had told Kuroo not to mention his occupation to his parents, or to anyone for that matter, for fear of their reaction. While it was a lucrative business, it wasn't held in high regard for obvious reasons. Akaashi knew his father wouldn't approve of their friendship let alone a relationship. Kuroo was a criminal, after all.

    “Widely misunderstood! I guarantee you that I'm a respectable businessman.”

    “Keiji! Why are you associating with-”

    “Well, he seems nice, Keiji! Any friend of Keiji’s is welcome in our home,” his mother giggled, flashing Akaashi a wink while nudging his shoulder and mouthing the word ‘friend’ with exaggerated air quotes.

    “What is that supposed to mean?” Akaashi stammered, a blush crawling across his face and neck.

    “Do not worry, your Majesty, I shall take very good care of your son.”

    “Right…” His father coughed, stepping forward once more and wrapping his arm around his wife in a somewhat defensive stance. “I’m glad Keiji has a friend. He’s always been such a loner. You seem like a tough fellow, you'll be able to protect him.”

    “I promise I will protect him from any and all danger that may come his way.”

    “What a sweetheart! Such dedication and devotion toward his ‘friend’,” the Queen winked twice at Kuroo. 

    The King sent her a puzzled look before continuing, “Perhaps you could convince my son of the benefits of marriage and get him to settle down!”

    “Oh? Perhaps I could indeed,” Kuroo chuckled, grasping Akaashi’s hand within his own and bringing it to his lips to place a small kiss on his knuckles. Ignoring the happy squeal from the Queen and the dumbfounded gasp from the King, Kuroo rubbed his cheek against Akaashi’s hand. Kuroo could feel Akaashi’s body heating up and he had to bite back another chuckle. Gazing into Akaashi’s widened eyes, he spoke his next words loud enough for the majority of the room to hear, “Keiji, will you marry me?”

    “Wh-what? Timeout!”


	4. Day Three;; Sacrifice||Artist's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three;; Sacrifice || Artist's Choice  
> Final day of KurooAka Weekend 2k17!

    “Yes, timeout indeed!” Akaashi’s father bellowed, his face turning beet red.

    “You two are so cute, you have our blessing!” His mother smiled, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. 

    “You can't just give them our blessing, dear! This is unacceptable! What about an heir?” 

    “Listen here, _dear_ , but this is the first time I've since Keiji in a relationship and if he wants to marry a man then he damn well can. They can just adopt a child when they're good and ready,” she snapped, slapping her husband across the arm, “After all, it's not blood that makes a family but the emotional bonds we form with each other. If you're happy, Keiji, then we're happy!”

    “I, uh, thanks?” Akaashi stammered, shooting a glare at Kuroo who was snickering.

    “But he's a criminal! How will that reflect on-”

    “Are you willing to sacrifice our son’s happiness for your own foolish legacy? Let me tell you one thing - it isn't your bloodline that is royal and respected, it's the acts you committed while on the throne. I won't hear any more on the subject. If Akaashi accepts this man’s proposal, then I will welcome him into our family with open arms. I suggest you do the same or else we'll be continuing this discussion _in private_.”

    The King’s face drained of colour at his wife’s threat. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with. They had met during a war when they were both much younger and she had saved his life on many occasions. The golden rule of the court was to follow her orders without question for her authority was absolute. Even the king followed this philosophy. Waving his hands in defeat, he put on a forced smile as he looked at his son and Kuroo. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

    “Well if you both are okay with it, then I have no reason to say no,” Akaashi sighed.

    Kuroo frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. After a considerable pause, he spoke up, “That was terrible.”

    “Seriously, Keiji?” The Queen shook her head in disappointment.

    “What? Don't give me that look! He didn't put any effort into his proposal, why should I?”

    “He had the courage to propose in front of us, the King and Queen! In our home!”

    “It was a pretty ballsy move,” the King whispered, nodding in agreement.

    “Yeah, Keiji, I’m _courageous_.”

    “Shut up, Kuroo!” Akaashi snapped, “I said yes so it's final, we're getting married. Let's all move on.”

    The entire room was filled with nobility and the upper class, all of whom had their eyes set on the four people bickering in the corner of the grand hall. A few excited squeals broke out around the room at the acceptance of Kuroo’s proposal, as well as a generous amount of clapping. They rose their glasses in a toast to the couple, to which Kuroo smirked and Akaashi blushed a bright shade of red. He hadn't realised they were all listening and embarrassment flushed over him. He had no qualms with marrying Kuroo and he was pretty sure he loved the idiot, but he didn't want the whole city to know either.

    “Congratulations, Keij! It's about damn time you came out!” A man cheered before chugging his glass of champagne.

    “Everyone knew, Keiji, it was pretty obvious,” the Queen murmured, already sensing the question on Akaashi’s mind. “Except your father, but he's an idiot.”

    “Honey, please!”

    Akaashi ignored his parents as they started to bicker back and forth. Grabbing Kuroo’s arm, he began to pull him up the stairs with an irritable huff, “Let’s go. We have a wedding to plan.”

    They spent a little over a year organising the wedding. It would be an autumn event, just as the leaves changed colour and the temperatures began to lower. It was also one of the few times they knew Kuroo would be at shore. The Queen spared no expense on the decorations and food, providing an extravagant feast alongside the most beautiful flowers and sculptures. Akaashi thought it all to be a little too much but Kuroo loved it, and anything Kuroo enjoyed, the Queen enjoyed. Akaashi didn't understand why his mother liked Kuroo so much but he appreciated her friendliness. Even his father came around after a few months. All in all, things were going swell.

    Akaashi frowned as he examined the three sets of cufflinks on his table. Their big day had arrived and while he was prepared for it, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding within his chest. He had nothing to be nervous of but his anxiety made him think otherwise. It didn't help that he could feel Kuroo watching him, hiding in the shadows in the corner of his room. Akaashi sighed, turning to face his fiancé.

    “Why are you lurking back there?”

    “It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day.”

    “First of all, you would be the bride. Secondly, it's seeing them in the dress. Third, you've been staring at me for the past thirty minutes. If that were the case, then you've cursed us.”

    Kuroo chuckled, “My apologies, _m’lord_.”

    “I'm pretty sure you just say that because you get off on it, like some weird royalty fetish.”

    “You figured me out,” Kuroo hummed, crossing the room to stand in front of Akaashi. “You know, it's not too late to say no and cancel this whole thing.”

    “We're getting married in a few hours. If I did want to cancel this, I'd say it's a bit late. Guests have arrived already,” Akaashi said with a roll of his eyes. 

    “That doesn't matter. Your happiness is all that counts.”

    “For fuck sakes, Tetsurou! How many years have we been together?”

    “Quite a few.”

    “Quite a bloody few! Would I have stayed that long if I didn't want to be with you? No! You know I would've left years ago. I wouldn't have even given you a chance after what was meant to be a one night stand! I could have easily turned down your puppy dog eyes and your sweet pleas and your ridiculous bouquet. Those were weeds, you know, not flowers. You're so hopeless at times, it's embarrassing.”

    “I'm aware.”

    “So why can't you just accept that I want to marry you? Since your proposal I've dealt with this, with your doubt. I'm tired of it. Perhaps it is you that wants to back out?”

    “What? No! I just don't want you making a mistake that you'll end up regretting.”

    “Are you implying you're a mistake? It's understandable. You are a criminal, after all.”

    “I'm a respectable businessman!”

    “And my fiancé and I love you, even though you're shady at times and your sex drive is somehow higher than mine,” Akaashi sighed. “I'll be honest, when you proposed I wasn't completely sure about us. I said yes because it felt right and because I loved the idea of us.

    “It wasn't until this past year that I realised just how deep my feelings are for you. I care about you, Tetsurou. I love you.”

    “I love you, too.”

    “No, Tetsurou, I _love_ you. With all my heart and body and soul. You're apart of my life now and I never want to let you go. I want to marry you and I want to live the rest of my days with you and I want to go to the next life with you. I understand this now and I don't ever want to be separated from you. So please stop questioning my devotion. Without a doubt, I am yours and you are mine.”

    “I didn't think you had it in you to be sappy,” Kuroo jeered, wiping the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. 

    “I learned it from you. The good parts, at least. I still don't understand how you can transition any conversation to sex.”

    “Oh? Let me show you how the master does it, baby,” Kuroo grinned, picking Akaashi up within his arms. 

    With a skip in his step, he pranced over to the bed. Laying Akaashi down, he took extra time to unbutton his clothes. Akaashi followed his lead, both men being careful not to tear or otherwise mangle the clothes they would be wearing to the ceremony in just a few hours. Taking the clothes, Kuroo hung them up in the closet before returning to his fiancé. Akaashi had his legs spread wide open, his body fully exposed and waiting. With his signature smirk, Kuroo pounced on him. He bit down on Akaashi’s shoulder, grinding their dicks against each other. Akaashi moaned and it sounded like music to Kuroo’s ears.

    “Tell me what you want, Keiji.”

    “I want you to fuck me, Tetsurou,” Akaashi purred.

    Kuroo blushed as he peered down at his lover. Raising his fingers to Akaashi’s mouth, Kuroo bit back his own moan when his fiancé started to suck on them. Once they were wet and dripping with saliva, he began to spread Akaashi. He ran a circle around his hole before sliding one finger in. Kuroo would never get over how Akaashi groans and presses himself into his hand every single time. He was so predictable. Kuroo added another finger and then another, each earning a louder moan and small pants.

    Akaashi’s steel-blue eyes quivered and sweat accumulated on his brow. Cupping Kuroo’s cheek, he whined, “Hurry up, I want you inside me already.”

    “Trust me, I'm going as fast as I can.”

    “I feel fine, just fuck me, Tetsurou.”

    Sitting back, Kuroo pulled Akaashi into his lap and whispered into his ear, “Ride me, Keiji.”

    Grabbing Kuroo’s erection, Akaashi lined his entrance up with his fiancé’s throbbing manhood. Without hesitation, Akaashi sat down and fully sheathed his cock within him. A strangled gasp escaped Kuroo’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi. He licked his lips before catching Akaashi in a passionate kiss. Tongues battled for dominance and teeth clattered against each other while they waited for Akaashi to get comfortable. Breaking the kiss for air, Akaashi began to lift himself up before falling straight back down. He repeated this several times, setting a smooth and slow speed. Kuroo hadn't been prepared for such a calm and gentle pace and his automatic reaction was to thrust upward whenever the smaller male rose. Adding his usual intensity and passion into every movement, Kuroo clamped down on Akaashi’s shoulder in an attempt to regain dominance. 

    “You're like putty in my hands, Kuroo,” Akaashi panted out between bounces, brushing aside the bite. To showcase his control, he slowed his pace and took all of Kuroo’s impressive length with each descent. 

    Emphasising his point, Akaashi pinched Kuroo’s nipples while pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Kuroo jerked beneath him, struggling to hold back his climax until Akaashi had come as well. He would never hear the end of it if Akaashi didn't orgasm on his wedding day. He glowered at his lover, earning a swift kiss from the petite male. 

    Kuroo pushed Akaashi down onto the bed, picking up the speed and slamming into Akaashi from his new vantage point. Stroking Akaashi’s cock with the same fervent haste he put into each of his thrusts, it didn't take long for them each to reach their peak. Kuroo smirked down at his flushed partner. Akaashi looked angelic, gasping as his high tore through his flushed body that glimmered with a sheen of sweat.

    Kuroo pulled out and sighed in relief, toppling onto the bed next to Akaashi, “That felt great!”

    “I'm a mess. There's cum all over me.”

    “Do you want me to get you a towel?”

    “What the hell is a towel supposed to do for me, Kuroo?” Akaashi snapped, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his lover. “I need to wash up. Run me a bath… and pick out which set of cufflinks I should wear while I’m cleaning up.”

    “As bossy as ever!”

    “Will you just shut up and get moving? We can't be late to our own wedding.”

    “Your wish is my command, m’lord.”

    “Cut that out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut isn't my forte so I was hoping to practice it a little during this event.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed KurooAka Weekend 2k17!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy KurooAka Weekend 2k17!


End file.
